<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[FFFF4M] Gamergirls' Gangbang by margo_moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182485">[FFFF4M] Gamergirls' Gangbang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon'>margo_moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Script Offer - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Degradation, Exhibitionism, F/M, FFFF4M, Face-Sitting, Fdom, Genderbend, Oral, Pegging, Phone Sex, Request Fill, Spanking, Used, f4m - Freeform, genderflip, script offer, strapless strapon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This script is written by an adults, to be performed by adults, to be read and listened to by adults. This is strictly 18+.</p><p>You looked through your boyfriend's internet history, and it looks like he's been craving a "hardcore reverse gangbang". Well, you're in lockdown, so unfortunately you can't fully bring that dream to life, but you can do the next best thing. Enter your three friends, who are more than ready and willing to dominate and degrade your sweet little boyfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've chosen four random names, which I will enclose in {brackets} - they are totally optional, in fact, it would be very hot to replace with your own screen name (for example, my screen name is margo-moon, if this script were for me, I could change it to Margo.)</p><p>{Naomi} - the girlfriend. She sits at the computer, sees his boyfriend’s browser history, and hatches a plan.</p><p>{Allie} - Degrades the listener by condescension and patronizing. "Such a cute boy..." Very bubbly and excited.</p><p>{Isabella} - Very dominant, barks her orders, tries to steer the whole situation.</p><p>{Mia} - Suuuuuuuuuuuper mean, most degrading.</p><p>____________________________________________________</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>So, guys, what do you think?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}:</b>
  <span> God, what an opportunity, {Naomi}... this would be hard to pass up, girl. Your boyfriend is adorable.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>And from what you've told us, he's going to agree immediately. Which is a pity, honestly, because I'd love to hear him struggle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}:</b>
  <span> Get on with it, {Naomi}. You know I'm not a patient gal.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}:</b>
  <span> Alright, alright! (calling out) Baby, could you come here a sec?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(pause)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, nothing's wrong - hey, I'm on a call with some of the girls. Say hi!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good boy. You're so cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Listen... I wanted to talk to you about something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, it's okay, it's fine if they overhear. I mean, you might get a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> embarrassed, but hey, it's really no big deal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just, um... remember... it's okay to say no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aw, sweetheart, you look so scared...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie, Mia, Isabella}: </b>
  <span>[laughing]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Guys, shut the fuck up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Basically, what I saw was that you went on my computer and didn't even clear your history... and what did I find?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hardcore reverse gangbang" porn. You left that for me to see, didn't you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey, don't get all bashful... It's okay, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, I just didn't know just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>filthy</span>
  </em>
  <span> you were, so it caught me off guard... I had to talk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it, so I talked to the girls...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here's the thing. I'd totally bring that exact fantasy to life, but we can't right now, because of the lockdown... but I thought we could do something else in the meantime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hey, put this headset on. I think the girls can fill in the blanks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>[{Naomi} puts the headset on him]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}:</b>
  <span> Yes, they can hear you. Go ahead, girls, don't be shy now.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>Hello there, baby boy. It’s nice to hear your voice. We’ve heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span> about you. I’m {Isabella}.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>And I’m {Allie}. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so pleased</span>
  </em>
  <span> to meet you, honey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Mia}:</b>
  <span> And I’m {Mia}. We’re all gonna get to know you </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> well today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>Let's tell you what's going to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>No, no, let </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell him! You know </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm </span>
  </em>
  <span>the one who's been crushing on him the longest.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>Shut up, you two. We've all wanted to take this little slut for a long time now.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>See, the thing is, we're going to fucking dominate you.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>Of course, we wish we could join you in real life...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>But instead, we're just going to degrade you while {Naomi} uses your filthy, slutty cock.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>Did you guys hear that little gasp? Aw, man... such a cute little thing, already eager for us.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}:</b>
  <span> What's Naomi waiting for? I can't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> he's already rock hard for us.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>How could he not be? He’s nothing but a desperate little whore.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Remember, baby, you can say no...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>No, he can't. He knows what's good for him. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be used. He wants to be a dirty exhibitionist, don't you?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>Tell {Naomi} to rip off your clothes, honey. And get her to take a picture of you. I want to see just how turned on you already are...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>Oh, you're so </span>
  <em>
    <span>polite</span>
  </em>
  <span>, saying "Yes, miss..." You already know your place, don't you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}:</b>
  <span> Oh, they want a picture? Okay, baby, pose for the camera...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>Guys, check the chat. Naomi's already sent us the picture. </span>
  <em>
    <span>God, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I want to leave fucking bite marks all over him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>As soon as this lockdown ends, you will.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>But there's one thing about this picture. Why aren't you on your </span>
  <em>
    <span>back,</span>
  </em>
  <span> baby boy?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}:</b>
  <span> Aww... the little </span>
  <em>
    <span>whimper...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>Beg {Naomi} to sit on your face, whore.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>Beg better. I know you can.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>God, I'm getting so wet hearing you beg, baby...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Aw, you're so pretty when you beg... how could I possibly say no?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[{Naomi} grunts as she fucks herself on listener’s face}</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>Oh, you hear that, girls? He's finally being </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span> the way he needs to be.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>God, I want that fucking tongue...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>When we finally get to claim him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span> taking his mouth first, {Allie}. He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, aren't you?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>No, Isabella... he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>little whore. We can all take turns sitting on his face. Why don’t we hear those muffled moans, bitch?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>{Mia}, do you always have to be so mean?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>Yes, yes, I do. It's what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs.... Mmh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Listen to that. Is your tongue getting sore, </span>
  <em>
    <span>slut</span>
  </em>
  <span>? ...Good. Get Naomi to choke you while she fucks herself on your tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, don't fucking talk, she can't hear you anyway. Just take her hands and put them around your neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>God, I really do </span>
  <em>
    <span>approve</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all these orders you're getting... You want to choke while I fuck your mouth? Hmm? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, I love seeing all my cum on your face...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>You're just her little toy, aren't you?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}:</b>
  <span> Enough. I want to hear him beg for Naomi to spank his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: ...</b>
  <span>Hmm? What was that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[laughs] I can hardly hear you with your mouth full of pussy, baby... you need to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little more clear</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>I think we're going to need him to take off that headset. His begging is cute, but...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>But Naomi needs to hear us too. He shouldn't get to pick and choose which orders to take.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>Yeah, soon enough the poor little thing won't be able to speak at all...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Baby, why are you taking off the headset? Is it too much?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ohhhh,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I see. They want </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>to hear them, too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay, hold on a second, girls, let me just put you on speaker.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>Can you hear us now?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Yes, I can.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>Tell us what that mouth feels like, {Naomi}.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Oh, guys, you really are in for a treat once this damn lockdown is over. Here, listen to this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baby, give me your tongue. All the way in. No, further. I want to feel you taste deep inside me.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>God, I can hear those moans again... such a sweet, good boy...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>He's not good enough yet. {Naomi}, pinch his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>But then he won't be able to breathe...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>And? Who gives a fuck? He doesn't need to breathe. All he needs is to tongue-fuck you.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Mmh, yeah, baby... aw, he's </span>
  <em>
    <span>struggling...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>Give him a break!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>Don't you fucking dare. He doesn't deserve oxygen. Pin him down with your cunt until his eyes roll back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>God, his tongue gets so fucking desperate and fast when he can't breathe... and it looks like he loves it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>I've changed my mind, this sounds like a great idea... Such a cute little boy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>Didn't I tell you?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Okay, baby, breathe. Get your breath back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good boy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>Babyboy, I believe you </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> haven't begged Naomi for something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don't pretend you forgot. Do I have to order you again? Do I have to order Naomi?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>You don't order me, {Isabella}. You order </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And I'll use him however I like... you're just here as a nice little embellishment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>We must be a pretty fantastic embellishment, then, because he's moaning and gasping so </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorably</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>It's time to beg her to torture your cute little ass, baby boy. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Mm, good one, {Isabella}. How should I do it, baby? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>C’mon, {Naomi}, he doesn’t get a </span>
  <em>
    <span>choice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Bite him, grope him, dig your nails into him until he's a screaming mess. Make those cheeks fucking raw and sore.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>God, what a pretty sight that would be... Go on, girl. Spank him… rub it in… tease him...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>[starts spanking, rubbing, biting, etc]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>Good job, baby boy. You're taking it so well. I know Naomi isn't gonna hold back... she’s not that kind of girl, is she?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>She’s told us all about how good she fucks you, slut.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>How you take it so fucking well... How she pounds you until you can't even think anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>How does that make you feel, baby boy? Knowing that your girlfriend brags about you every day, huh?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>It makes us so </span>
  <em>
    <span>jealous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, honey... We're so excited to get to fuck you, aren't we?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>Hmm, I don't know. I think we need to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> how much of a fucking he can take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>Good call. If he’s really such an exhibitionist slut who wants </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span>his holes filled, we need to hear his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Oh, guys, you won’t be disappointed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>Do you live up to all your bragging though, {Naomi}? Or could we fuck his tight little hole better than you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Oh, you won’t get to. You can use his mouth and his cock, but this ass belongs to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>Ugh, I should’ve guessed as much. Well, at least we know for sure that his face can take a beating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>It sure can… You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>such</span>
  </em>
  <span> a good boy, aren’t you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>He has to prove it, {Naomi}. Stop being so </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him. She doesn’t even fucking deserve it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Jeez, {Mia}, I knew you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>{Mia} might be mean, but she’s damn right. Give him your strap, {Naomi}. I want to hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>How’s that ass looking, {Naomi}?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Mmh, it looks so </span>
  <em>
    <span>raw</span>
  </em>
  <span>… How does it feel, baby?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>Fuck, I love hearing those little whimpers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>I think you’re ready for me to take you now, love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>God, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>so wet</span>
  </em>
  <span> right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Bend over the desk. Now. Right in front of the monitor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>Oh, {Naomi}, turn on your webcam! I want to see him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>What do you think, sweetheart? You want these girls to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> you too? You want to be seen and know they’re all fucking themselves to your slutty body?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, let me just set up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Allie}:</b>
  <span> God…….. Take a look at that, girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>You’re so fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy, </span>
  </em>
  <span>baby boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>I can’t wait to see him get </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}:</b>
  <span> I took the liberty of grabbing our favorite strap before we started this conversation, baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>Oooh, is it the pink one?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>The strapless one?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}:</b>
  <span> Yup, that’s the one. I’m just gonna put my end in --</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>Good. His purpose is to get you off, so don’t fucking hold back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>Tease his filthy little hole with your strap, {Naomi}.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>Oh, fuck, he’s already moaning just from </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>Beg for her to use you, you little whore. Tell her you’re her fucktoy and make her use you like a little fuckdoll.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Oh, I’m going in…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>Don’t go so slow, {Naomi}. Fucking slam into him. He deserves nothing less.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>You’re right. [loudly grunts]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>God, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m losing my fucking mind. What a sweet boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[{Naomi} starts fucking him, hard and fast}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>Use him, {Naomi}. We want to see him moan and shudder all over that strap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>You gonna take all this, baby? You gonna take every fucking inch of my strap it pounds into you, over and over?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>Don’t forget he’s just a worthless little fucktoy, {Naomi}. Fucking use him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>Moan for us, honey. You sound so fucking good. I’m already getting close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>Now hold on, {Allie}. We all want to come, but we’re all gonna cum together when he begs for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>Tell us what you are, you fucking whore. Are you our little slut? Hmm?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>Say it, honey. Say it fucking louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>Answer the fucking question, baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>good boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>Are you {Naomi}’s little fucktoy, huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>Yes, keep saying yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>And what are you good for, hmm?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s right. You’re only good for pleasing {Naomi}, aren’t you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Oh, you’re getting close, baby… I can hear it in your voice… I’m getting close too…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>Don’t let him come without your permission, {Naomi}.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>Give us those sweet little whimpers and begs, honey. Come on, let us hear you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>I’m getting close too, but I think that whore deserves some more spanks first. He's been such a naughty little boy for us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Mmh, can do. How about you guys count for me, huh? You tell me how many to give him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>Hah, I think we can do that…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Mia, Isabella, Allie - either in unison or in turns}: </b>
  <span>One. [{Naomi} spanks and grunts after each number]. Two. ...Three. Four. Five. Go on, girl, you can go harder…. Six. Seven. Yeah, baby, scream for us. Eight. You want to cum? Keep begging. Nine. Mm, tell us how raw that ass is… Ten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>That’s enough. I need to see my little exhibitionist slut come. Come after all these girls use you to get off. Come, baby. Come for me, now. Come for all of us. Look right in the webcam and fucking come. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Come</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Everyone comes~]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~Afterglow~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>God… that was so fucking hot. You’ve got such a cute boy, {Naomi}. You’re very lucky to have him, girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>You did </span>
  <em>
    <span>so well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, baby boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>Just imagine being covered in </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> cum too, hmm? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Mm, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a little cumslut, aren’t you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>So fucking sweet… he can’t even speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Such a good boy…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>Oh man, I’m so fucking excited to use your boy, {Naomi}.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>And I’m sure baby boy is excited too, hmm?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>Of course he is… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Give him a kiss from us, {Naomi}. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>He deserves it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>He took it all so well. All that degrading, that pounding, that ordering, that patronizing…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Mm. [kisses] You’re such a good boy, baby. Come on, let me hold you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>Mm, we’ll give you guys some privacy so you can recover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>Do you have some water?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Oh yeah, right here - drink up, baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>Mm, take good care of him. He needs to be ready for us to break him in real life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>We’ll talk to you later, {Naomi}.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>It was lovely to meet you, honey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>Bye!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[optional: hang up noise]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>I’m so proud of you, baby… So, what did you think?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[chuckles] Hmm, good boy. Do me a favor - never delete your history. I want to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> how depraved you are, and always give you the fucking you need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[kisses] Good boy.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Optional Extended Aftercare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is an alternative, extended ending, starting at "~Afterglow~" in the main script.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>God… that was so fucking hot. You’ve got such a cute boyfriend, {Naomi}. You’re very lucky to have him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>You did </span>
  <em>
    <span>so well</span>
  </em>
  <span>, babyboy.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>Just imagine being covered in </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>cum too, hmm? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Mm, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>a little cumslut, aren’t you?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>So fucking sweet… she can’t even speak.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Such a good boy…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>Oh man, I’m so fucking excited to use your boy, {Naomi}.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>And I’m sure babyboy is excited too, hmm?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>Of course he is… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Give him a kiss from us, {Naomi}. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>He deserves it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>He took it all so well. All that degrading, that pounding, that ordering, that patronizing…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Mm. [kisses] You’re such a good boy, baby. Come on, let me hold you.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>Do you have some water?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Oh yeah, right here - drink up, baby.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>//////////////////////////////// OPTIONAL EXTENDED AFTERCARE/////////////////////////////////////</span>
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>Hey, baby? I just want you to know I’m actually, y’know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>an asshole. I like being a little mean in--</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>A </span>
  <em>
    <span>little?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}:</b>
  <span> Let her finish, {Allie}.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>[deep breath] Thanks {Isabella}. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway </span>
  </em>
  <span>, what I was saying - I want you to know I do actually respect you a lot. Like, {Naomi} is so damn lucky.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}:</b>
  <span> Yeah, it’d be great if she’d stop rubbing it in our faces.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}:</b>
  <span> Seriously, she doesn’t shut up about you.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Oh, shut the fuck up.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}:</b>
  <span> Aw, c’mon, man, we’re only teasing. For real, we love hearing about you, honey.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>We do. And you seem fuckin’ awesome - you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly </span>
  </em>
  <span>very strong, if you were able to get off on me being so </span>
  <em>
    <span>degrading… </span>
  </em>
  <span>But, for real, me acting all evil is just in the bedroom, I promise.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}:</b>
  <span> Now, why would you go lie to him like that?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}:</b>
  <span> Have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>seen </span>
  </em>
  <span>yourself in {Game You Enjoy}? You’re fucking ruthless, man.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>I’m not evil, I’m just good at it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>You are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little </span>
  </em>
  <span>evil about it, though.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>Okay, maybe I am. [laughs]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}:</b>
  <span> Hey, um, would you be free to play some {Game} with us later?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}:</b>
  <span> Oh, that’d be great! What do you think, love?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>That’s a great idea, {Allie}. We’re all really excited to get to know {Naomi}’s famous boyfriend better.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>Jesus Christ, I’m fucking starving, girls - I’m gonna go order some takeout. Catch you all later?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>‘Course! I should probably get going too.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>Well, guys, thank you for all your </span>
  <em>
    <span>help </span>
  </em>
  <span>… Will we go take a nice, hot shower now, baby?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////</span>
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>Mm, we’ll give you guys some privacy so you can recover.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>Mm, take good care of him. He needs to be ready for us to break him in real life-- I mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>I don’t know if you can see it through your shitty screen, {Mia}, but he’s currently wagging his finger at you.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>Hot. [laughs]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Isabella}: </b>
  <span>Okay, this was really fun. We’ll talk to you later.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Allie}: </b>
  <span>It was lovely to meet you, honey.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Mia}: </b>
  <span>Bye!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>[optional: hang up noise]</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>{Naomi}: </b>
  <span>I’m so proud of you, baby… So, what did you think?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[chuckles] Hmm, good boy. Do me a favor - never delete your history. I want to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>how depraved you are, and always give you the fucking you need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[kisses] Good boy..</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>